Altering Life by Holding it Still
by Faded Silver Eyes
Summary: Bishie World. Anime Crossovers. Slash. When three friends recieve an e-mail they are thrust into a stunning new world where their strength and loyalty will be pushed to the breaking point and beyond.


Altering Life By Holding It Still

By Faded Silver Eyes

A Photograph Is A Portrait Painted By The Sun ~ Anonymous

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing of which is recognized to be the creations of others.

* * *

The large studio was filled to the brim with people; models, make-up artists, costume help, photographers, press, and other annoyances.

At the center of it all was Azrael Amery, top photography student under Gregory Schwarthaus, a middle aged man with some loud vocal cords on him.

Azrael, or Az, was a pale and slim boy of 16 years with more muscle than fat. He had short hair as black as night that swept across his head and fell into his eyes. The most piercing silver orbs analyzed his model over thin rimmed glasses as his long fingers adjusted the camera angle. He wore black slacks and a black dress shirt that was left open at the collar. Black converse padded towards the model with practiced ease. He smiled at her, calmly adjusting her skirts slightly before going back to his camera.

As he leaned down to switch off a light, a small silver cross fell forward into his face and righted itself when he stood again. The strong grip on his shoulders startled him out of his concentration.

"That's it for the day kid, pack up and head home. Have a great weekend." said none other than Gregory himself. This was the last day of the week long shoot and the chaotic event was finally over. Dragging over a large metal trunk Az began to neatly and carefully pack away his cameras and lights, he was again startled when hands placed a tripod into the trunk.

Looking up he found a woman of about 19 stood before him with blazing red hair and hard blue eyes. She wore the basic biker ensemble with shades and accessories. She smiled down at him with full red lips and a mature tan face.

This was Danny Ridge, one of his best friends and his financial manager. After all, he couldn't trust just anyone with the money he earned doing shoots.

"Hey brat, came to help you lug this thing home." she explained placing the last light stand into the trunk before Az placed the green screen on top and closed the large trunk with a click. He looked at her confused.

"Where is your truck?" he asked loudly so his soft voice could carry over the general chaos.

"My dumb ass of a brother trashed it out on the dunes last week. It's still at the shop." she replied looking ready to skin someone. Az frowned too. It would be tough lugging the large trunk home at this time of the night.

Before he could reply he suddenly had a great weight on his back.

"Hi Az!" was yelled cheerfully into his ear by his other best friend Amanda Dirk.

"By the way, she tagged along to help." Danny said smirking at the usual scene.

"That would have been nice to know before she decided to cling to me like a monkey." he replied with a sweat drop, setting the smaller girl down.

Amanda was a small girl whose 5' height only reached eye level to Az's chin and lay beneath Danny's. She had bleach blond hair running straight to her back and innocent blue eyes. She was tan and thin as a stick compared to Danny's strong rigid stature. Covering her chest was a blue tank with a white one underneath and her legs were barely covered by short jean shorts and white tennis shoes. Small accessories, such as a blue barrette and thin silver bangles, finished the look off.

A bright smile shined up at him from her sweet face when he greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Amanda, how was your day?" he asked conversationally as he swung on his bag and lifted one side of the trunk while Danny lifted the other side.

"It was boring without you Az." she whined as she led the way through the crowd and out the swinging metal doors of the studio. The fresh night air was a wonderful change of scenery from the stuffy studio filled with heat generating bodies and the smell of sweat.

They walked down the street listening to Amanda whine about how bored she was and laughing at the grotesque and gruesome images generated as Danny told in detail what she'd do to her brother when he finally came home from where ever he was hiding.

Az was startled for the third time that day by the ringing of his cell. Fetching it from his bag he found a text message alerting him of an e-mail. Bored, he brought up his internet browser and logged on to his account. It revealed a blank e-mail with a link on it.

"Hey this is strange you two. It doesn't have a name, subject or anything besides a link. Think it's a virus?" he asked his two friends who stopped too. Amanda got closer to look over his shoulder while Danny stayed where she was. "Well if it is, it's not like it could affect your phone." she concluded snatching the cell from him and clicking the link.

"Hey!" he called slightly miffed snatching it back.

"Awww, come on. I wanna see." she whined grabbing on to the phone pulling hard but to no avail. Az had a firm grip on it.

"Cut it out you…" Danny's rant was cut off when Az's phone began to glow. The three looked at it creeped out. Phones weren't supposed to glow that way. When Amanda went to let go she found she couldn't move. "Guys! I can't move!" she cried out frightened. Attempted movement of their limbs confirmed to Danny and Az that they too could not move. When the phone glowed so bright that their eyes began to water their surroundings suddenly went black.

* * *

When Az came too he found himself in a forest. Confusion overtook him and he began to panic slightly.

_What the…! There aren't any forests like this in Phoenix!_ he thought taking in the towering trunks of trees similar to the ones found in Yellowstone Park. Little green was down at his eye level and further inspection of his area revealed to him that wherever he was, he was with an unconscious Amanda and a newly awakened and cursing Danny along with his bag and trunk.

"Where the hell are we?" Danny demanded after standing up to study her surroundings.

"I wish I knew." was Az's reply as he too stood and walked over to Amanda to wake her up.

"Amanda?" he called gently shaking her efficiently waking the light sleeper.

"Ugh, Where am I? What happened?" she asked as Az pulled her to her feet.

"You are in the bishie world and you probably got here though the link." answered a girl coming out from behind one of the treezillas. Danny, still pissed beyond belief, was immediately in her face. "Who the hell are you and what do you mean?" demanded the fuming red head. The new girl only smiled brightly. "Hey I'm Ashley Walth." she introduced herself with a small bow.

Ashley, who was taller than both Amanda and Az, though only by a little, was fair skinned with the graceful body of a dancer. Her long brown hair fell to her hips in a braid and lovely, kind hazel eyes studied the fiery woman before her. She looked about 17 or 18 and was decked out in a flowing green skirt with tan shorts underneath and a dark green tank with a tan jacket over it. Her feet were covered in hiking boots and a green belt hung on her hips with strange little silver and black balls. She carried a regular sized tan backpack.

"As to what I mean. Didn't you get a blank e-mail with a link?" she asked momentarily confused. Az nodded stepping up with Amanda.

"and you clicked on the make me a trainer button, right?" she continued to hit the road block. The three shook their heads in confusion before Az fished out his phone and indeed there was a button in the center of the screen that said "Make Me A Trainer!" and it was highlighted in blue signifying it was pushed. Looking over his shoulder realization hit Ashley.

"Ohhh. You clicked on it by accident?" she asked earning her a nod. "Well everything will be explained at orientation. Come on, follow me." she said turning to leave as Danny and Az lifted the heavy trunk and followed after the strange girl and Amanda.

The city they were led to, Nogard, was large and populous. It didn't have towering buildings like downtown Phoenix, though it was vast in space. The tallest buildings were inns with 5 or 6 stories at the most.

When they had been let in both Danny and Az had dropped the trunk in shock. Roaming everywhere were anime and manga characters! They couldn't believer their eyes and simply stood their blinking. Ashley spent the good half of an hour snapping them out of their stupor after which she left them at a large neon pink building with a large sign overhead that read "Orientation".

Leaving the trunk and their bags at the front desk they went into the classroom like room where the Bishie World was explained to the shell shocked newcomers.

After the long explanation and warnings they were led to a large room filled with bish of all kinds. Az had to take off his glasses and wipe them down before he could even begin believing his eyes. "You have an hour to pick out your starter bish before returning to the room to receive your bish balls and dex. Have fun!" the overly cheerful professor called waiting by the door. Danny, Amanda and Az kept together as they walked into the crowd of bish and new trainers searching for a good bish.

Amanda was first to choose when a rather perverted idiot tried groping her and a sama stage Sakura and had been flung over their heads by, surprisingly, Amanda. After the incident the two girls had hit it off well and Sakura agreed to be her Bish.

Next was Danny, who found an unlikely partnership with a Kaoru Koganei. The little kid had hit Danny's heartstrings hard and it didn't hurt that he could kick ass either.

Az had a harder time finding someone that suited him. His bad day turned even worse when a Fuko started a fight with a Kaoru from Rouruni Kenshin and sent the crowd into a panic which caused him to be separated from the two girls. When he wasn't being pushed around anymore, he found himself on the outside of the crowd.

"Damn." he ground out miffed.

"Bad day?" asked a voice from behind him. Whipping around Az came face to face with a Zuko with his short hair down and in Earth kingdom clothing, swords strapped to his back.

"Yeah. You?" Az sighed slumping against the wall next to the Zuko.

"Yes. I've been pushed around in that crowd all day long and I'm beginning to think I'll be here for a long while." he to sighed slumping down to sit next to Az.

"Well, I don't know about you but my time is almost up and I'm tired of this place. Partners?" Az asked holding his hand out to the Zuko who grabbed it after a moment.

"Sure."

When they finally made their way to the professor Az was glomped soundly by a blonde bundle of energy who was crying her eyes out.

"Oh my God! Az I was so worried about you!" she cried and continued to rant into his shoulder as he stood their sweat dropping and patting her back.

After the small girl had run out of tears they were led back to the classroom, where Amanda managed to conjure up more tears at the sight of a needle. In fact, enough people were bawling their eyes out to fill a pool. Danny, being the bad ass that she is, went up first barely flinching as the needle went into her skin drawing blood.

Az went next and then coaxed Amanda to the needle. After they got their belts, balls, and dex, they were out of the building before the next brave soul stepped up to the plate.

"Geeze, I didn't think this would be so tiring." Danny complained as they sat down at a table in the restaurant. The first thing they had done after orientation was get a capsule for the monstrously heavy trunk and then they'd gone to every store in the immediate area before Amanda was satisfied. Then they'd had to go drop all the stuff they'd gotten off at a hotel before they headed out again for more.

Kaoru and Az were out like a light the moment they had laid their heads on the table. Zuko and Danny were still grumbling under their breath while Sakura and Amanda chatted as if they could go for another spree.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said the familiar voice of Ashley. Danny looked up from her food to say a meager greeting while Amanda all but jumped on the girl dragging her down onto a seat.

"Hey Ash. Everyone, this is Ashley Walth. She's the Trainer that found us when we popped up in this world." Amanda introduced her to the bish. Kaoru yawned in sync with Az, as they lifted their heads in silent acknowledgment. "Ash, the Zuko is Az's, Kaoru is Danny's and Sakura is mine." she explained further. Ashley nodded smiling brightly.

"So, have you decided where you'll be going when you're done here?" she asked the three trainers. Amanda opened her mouth to answer only to be interrupted by Az.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow; right now I'm running on nothing but sugar. I haven't slept in more than two days, lets go to the hotel and meet here in the morning for breakfast." he whined yawning for emphasis. Amanda pouted but agreed much to her companions relief. The moment they'd gotten into the hotel room, Az, Danny and their respective bish passed out in various places around the large room.

* * *

The next day the group met up with Ashley at the same spot where they laid out a map and discussed their route over breakfast. However they hit a dilemma early on.

Amanda wanted to go through Oh My Goddess territory while Danny wanted to head over to Final Fantasy VII territory and Ashley wanted to go to Rouroni Kenshin territory. They had been arguing over which way to go giving Az and the three Bish plus Ashley's newly introduced Yusuke headaches.

"Why don't we just split up after Winx Club territory and then meet up again in Gundam Wing?" Az asked exasperatedly from his seat. Amanda looked horrified.

"But I don't wanna split up." she whined pitifully.

"I kinda agree with her on this one. I'd rather have fun with the two of you than alone." Danny sighed putting in her two cents. Ashley, however, seemed fine with the idea.

"Well, I have to go now if I want to reach the next town by nightfall so I'll meet you three at the Eastern borders of Gundam Wing." she said getting up and walking off with her Yusuke waving back a good bye leaving the three friends to figure things out. Az sighed when the two girls looked back at him expectantly.

"Ok, how about we head over to FFVII first and then we'll back track to Oh My Goddess! and then we'll meet up with Ash at Gundam Wing." Az proposed immediately receiving a protest.

"Why does Danny get to go to her territory first?" Amanda whined angrily. Zuko looked on feeling slightly bad for his trainer yet at the same time impressed he was still keeping his head. The girl was grating on his nerves more and more by the second. Az sighed.

"Because FFVII is closer to this town and OMG! is closer to GW." he explained patiently. Amanda pouted but accepted the proposal grudgingly. Az sighed relieved as he went back to his neglected breakfast.

After everyone had eaten they made their way out of Nograd and back into the forest they'd first been found in. As they walked Amanda and Sakura chatted about the latest clothing and boys among other things. Danny and Kaoru walked quietly side by side enjoying the peace. Az had taken out one of his smaller cameras and was clicking away at whatever caught his interest. Then he spent a good time explaining the thing to Zuko who he got to pose for him. Over all everyone was enjoying the day better than the previous one and they continued like so for a few days, camping out under the towering canopies as they got smaller and more green.

The night of the fifth day out in the forest Amanda couldn't hold it in and complained about the lack of Bish in the area to which Danny explained that they wouldn't just magically get Bish. They'd have to be patient.

When they'd all gone to sleep, Az and Zuko got up for their night time photography. Early on, Az had found that Zuko had a surprisingly artistic eye and enjoyed helping Az take pictures so long as he wasn't the model.

He also accepted that Az was the less violent of the three trainers and only really wanted to enjoy the Bishie World's pacifistic aspects, such as the beautiful scenery and great models.

Sakura loved being a model but Kaoru only allowed a few pictures to be taken of him as he posed and Az respected that. Zuko was content with his trainer and would go so far as to acknowledge he'd developed a type of bond with the boy.

Off the beaten path Az and Zuko searched for something of interest snapping a picture of random things here and there.

"Wait." Zuko said when he spotted something after the flash went off. Az looked at him curiously as he lit up a small flame. By the firelight they saw a tiny cage on a waist level tree branch. "What is…!" Az gasped when he realized what or who was in the cage.

Kneeling down he saw it was indeed a tiny Enchantrix Bloom. His heart sped up when he saw the condition she was in.

"Who would do something like this?" Zuko growled out in anger at the site as well.

"Look around Zuko. See if there are any more of these cages around." Az ordered as he carefully examined the cage with a flashlight he'd taken out. The cage was attached to a battery that sent charges through the wires. It wasn't enough to do more than tingle his skin but to someone so small it could hurt like a bitch. Az carefully lifted the cage off the fairy dismantling it in the process. Taking off his dress shirt revealing a muscle shirt underneath he gently wrapped the girl up in the fabric to keep her warm. Cradling the bundle close he went in search of Zuko.

A hand on his shoulder made him whip around to face Zuko.

"I found another one." He explained holding out the tiny beat up Enchantrix Layla. "She wasn't in one of those cages but she looks like she's been in a fight recently."

Az nodded setting his bundle down and wrapping Layla in the shirt with Bloom before they headed back to camp. Zuko went about waking Sakura up so that she could heal the two.

"Ugh, What Zuko? I'm trying to sleep." she snapped at him glaring sleepily. Zuko however took it in stride.

"Wake up. Az and I found two fairies harmed out in the forest." he explained pulling her up by the arm without resistance. She hurried over to the campfire where Az had set the two down on his sleeping bag. The three crowded around as Sakura's hands glowed over the two. It was tough healing such little creatures but she managed to erase any signs of bruising and burns.

"There. Now all they need is rest and in the morning they'll be as good as new." She said padding over to her sleeping bag and falling down on it dead asleep.

Morning came quickly and Az and Zuko explained to the others what had happened last night. They were all more than pissed and disgusted that someone would do something so horrible and waited patiently for the fairies to wake up. When they did it was well into the morning.

"Morning sleeping beauties. Did you sleep well?" Az greeted cheerfully when he noticed that they were awake. They seemed to be on the verge of panicking when they heard his voice. The group noticed and figured what they were worried about.

"Don't worry. We found you in those cages Bloom and, your friend, we found nearby. We couldn't leave you there for the real hunters so we brought you back to camp." Az explained calmly, smiling reassuringly. It seemed to calm them down somewhat and they reverted to their regular size.

"Thank you." Bloom said sincerely as she studied the group with Layla.

"Are… Aren't you going to catch us?" Layla questioned timidly. Az smiled at her and shook his head.

"You can come with us if you want but otherwise you're free to go if Sakura says you're fully healed." he replied kindly.

"Ano, do you mind telling us what happened?" Amanda asked shyly. The two fairies looked at each other hesitantly before they shook their heads.

"No we don't mind." Bloom began solemnly.

"Someone has been putting those traps around our forest for the past few weeks. We were out trying to find our Tecna when Bloom got caught in that cage. Someone big came from the nearby area and began laughing like crazy. I put a glamour over Bloom and tried leading the guy away with a Bloom duplicate. When he found out he sent out an Icy to follow me while he went back to get Bloom. The Icy obviously beat me but I don't know what happened after that because I blacked out. I thought we'd be caught for sure. Thanks for the help." Layla finished gratitude shining in her eyes mirroring Bloom's.

"No problem." Az said before Amanda stood up to pace and rant.

"The nerve! Who would do something so cruel and inhumane! That cage was charged with enough electricity to kill someone so small! Injustice!" she continued on as the others looked on.

"Does she always sound like a Wufei?" Zuko asked his trainer softly. Az chuckled.

"Only when she finds something unfair. This is nothing; you should have seen her last year during final exams." Az replied softly. Danny, who'd been close enough to hear, shuddered. She had been forced to sit through an entire rant at one point about the injustice of something or other and made it her personal goal to evacuate the immediate vicinity when Amanda started up.

Amanda was startled quiet when the bulking form of a boy, who looked about the same age as Danny, stomped out from the undergrowth. All color drained from Bloom's and Layla's faces when their eyes landed on the teen.

"That's him. He's the one setting up the traps." Layla said softly so only the group could hear her. Clutching Bloom closely the two stood moving behind Danny and Amanda. Az stood smiling at the man hoping to avoid a conflict while the Bish subtly readied themselves.

"Hello, can we help you mister?" Az greeted politely. The bulk scowled, arrogance radiating off him in waves.

"Ya, you can." he began pointing to the two fairies. "Hand them over. They're mine." he demanded rudely. His eyes roamed over the two lustfully causing the group anger.

"I'm afraid we cannot hand over two lovely ladies to someone as vile and disgusting as you." Az said as the group's three bish stepped up. Sakura pulled on her gloves glaring menacingly. Kaoru shifted his weapon into a boomerang with a serious expression. Zuko got into a loose stance, the surrounding temperature going up a few degrees.

The teen scowled darkly before smirking.

"Fine then. I'll battle you for them." he said calling out an Icy. Az's Zuko quickly stepped up to the plate after assessing it was his trainer who was being challenged. Az sighed. He had hoped to avoid this. Suddenly he was struck with a thought. "You wouldn't happen to have a Tecna would you?" he asked casually.

"Of course I do. The bitch I caught a few days ago. What's it to you?" he replied smugly, thinking unpleasant thoughts. Az cringed at the look in the guy's eyes. He could barely contain the anger swelling up in him but kept up his calm façade.

"Why don't we make this more interesting. If you win you get both Bloom and Layla." Az proposed as the bulk smirked, confident he'd already won. "and If I win, I get to keep the girls and I get that Tecna and you have to leave this forest and never return." he finished.

The two girls looked so surprised yet hopeful at the same time and prayed that the boy would win. The bulk just sneered slightly reluctant. Az saw this and stepped it up a bit.

"Well if you're afraid you won't win.." he began to be cut off by an ice blast that was blocked by Zuko's fire.

"Deal fucker! When I get those two whores I'm going to have the time of my life!" he laughed disgustingly causing the group more anger and Danny to hide the girls further behind her.

The two elements fought each other for some time. The ice put out the fires while the fire melted the ice and by the time the battle was over, the clearing was charred and frozen and generally destroyed.

The bulk roared in anger releasing the Tecna and breaking the ball.

"Argh! This isn't over you fuck. Next time I see you I'll beat you into the ground and get to have those whores to myself!" the bulk yelled angrily as he ran the other way fuming. Az quickly ran over to Zuko supporting the wounded fire-bender as he led him to a sleeping bag. The two fairies doing the same for the equally wounded Tecna.

Sakura was already there bringing out salves of all kinds as she tended to Zuko and Tecna at the same time and ordered the group into chaos.

When night fell and the group sat around the fire thoroughly exhausted, Bloom and Layla sat quietly to the side watching over Tecna. They were more than grateful to Az, Zuko and the group for saving them and their friend but they were hit with a road block. They couldn't stay here in the forest in case the bulk broke his promise and returned. They were also guilty that Zuko had risked his life and his trainer had gotten nothing but the standard bits (money) for it.

Tecna, who'd been awake a while ago, had proposed an idea and they'd agreed it was for the best. Bloom coughed to gain the group's attention. When all eyes were on them Bloom began.

"We can't begin to tell you how thankful we are and how horrible we feel for what we put you through." she held up a hand when it looked as if someone would interrupt and continued. "The forest isn't safe anymore. The traps are still here and there is a chance of that brute returning. We can't stay here." She paused to look Az in the eyes. "We were hoping we could travel with you as your Bishoujo." she finished taking in the shock written over everyone's faces.

"W..w..wha?" Az stuttered out as his Zuko rolled the idea around his mind.

"We talked to Tecna earlier and she's the one who proposed the idea. We don't want to bother you anymore but we don't have much of a choice." Layla explained as all the eyes switched to Az to await his decision. He sweat dropped still trying to get over the shock.

"Er, sure. I don't mind." he said watching as they sighed in relief before he found himself face first in the dirt.

"This isn't fair. You get three bish at the same time. What about us?" Amanda whined from on top of Az's back. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well, tomorrow, when Tecna wakes up, we can see if one of us will go with you. After all, your Sakura helped us a lot too." Bloom tried to sooth the pouting girl. All seemed lost in terms of peace only to get worse.

"Gerrofme!" Az's muffled voice yelled from his position in the dirt. Danny's carefully constructed bad ass mask crumbled as she laughed loudly with Kaoru at his predicament. Amanda simply began to stomp on the boy's back as everyone else watched, unable to fit a proper emotion to the scene.

* * *

Thank You for reading! I'd like to hear your thoughts on it. Please review!


End file.
